Love and Selflessness
by TLActor
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy's proposal was interrupted with sad news from Longbourn? Elizabeth-centric.
1. Prologue

_A/N: As an exercise to keep my creative juices flowing as I work on a book I'm writing, I've been playing around with other characters from my favorite worlds. I've been having a lot of fun with the characters from Pride & Prejudice. Thought it might be good to publish my story to the world. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it and I might get some feedback that would help to improve my writing skills. Unfortunately, this doesn't have a fleshed out plot or anything as it's just my musings but a plot is coming to light. I hope you'll enjoy taking the journey with me._

 _This is a what if story that I know has been done before but I have been wanting to play around with my understanding of the characters. What if Mr. Darcy's proposal was interrupted with sad news from Longbourn? I hope you enjoy!_

Abominable man were the only two words that came to the forefront of her mind as she chanced a glance at the man who sat opposite her in the carriage. How had this happened? If only she had followed through with her engagement for the evening instead of begging a headache. It had totally backfired. Now she actually had a headache. She had tried closing her eyes to rest, hoping to relieve herself of the ailment. But, every time, the awful scene played before her mind…

Her mind stopped. How had this happened? Suddenly, the idea of dinner at the Great House seemed a welcome relief. Her headache had been a means of avoiding the very person who stood before her demeaning her family in every possible way. Maybe she had the wrong way of it. Perhaps this was how all proposals of marriage were issued throughout the entirety of England. She'd clearly romanticized them; however, some affection, especially a case involving a lady of small fortune such as herself, must be warranted.

Yet here she sat in the midst of her second offer in six months confounded. While this offer had all the emotion that Mr. Collins' lacked, she couldn't help but wonder at the idea of insulting your intended in an attempt to elicit a yes. If she hadn't hated the man already – he was definitely solidifying himself as the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry.

"Please do me the honour of accepting my hand."

"In such cases as this –" her angry refusal was cut short by the sudden entrance of her friend. "Charlotte! What is it? Has something happened at Rosings?"

Suddenly a very worn out Mr. Collins appeared behind his wife. "Has she been informed, my dear? My dear cousin, please allow me to offer my most sincere condolences to you and your family. Even Lady Catherine herself saw the necessity in you having us here and sent us from our dinners straightaway, though the meal was but midway through. Such is the thoughtfulness of my patroness."

"I don't understand – what has happened?"

"It is your father, Lizzy." Charlotte quickly cut off her tactless husband. "An express was sent – and taken straight to Rosings for there you were to be. It is not certain he shall make it through the night. Your sister, Jane, begs you come home as swiftly as you can."

For the second time in one evening, Elizabeth's mind blanked. Her father: the only other person in the world save Jane who understood and appreciated her witty humor. Her mind seemed disconnected from her body. Surely, she was having a dream and she was but a witness to how she would act given such an occurrence. Or, so that is how the next few minutes passed.

"Miss Bennet, you must sit. Mrs. Collins would you be so good as to fetch Miss Bennet a glass of wine." Mrs. Collins nodded and quickly left the room as Mr. Darcy led a speechless Elizabeth to a nearby chair. "Mr. Collins would you please have one of your servants gather Miss Bennet's things? I shall be back within the hour with my carriage."

A look of shock graced Mr. Collins' less than handsome appearance. Had it not been for the gravity of the situation it would have been almost comic. "Mr. Darcy," he exclaimed, his normal deference mingled with utter and unmistakable shock. "Surely a different means of transportation can be acquired. There is no need to inconvenience a man such as yourself for my cousin. Cousin Elizabeth knows the ways of the world and will understand. The next post would be sufficient, do you not agree, Mrs. Collins?"

During Mr. Collins' speech the lady questioned had re-entered the room and was in the process of coaxing her friend to take a sip of wine.

"Pardon me, madam." Darcy started before an answer was given. "There is no need to answer that question. Prior to your hasty arrival, I had just extended Miss Bennet an offer of marriage. Given my new relationship with her, it falls within my purview to see her safely conveyed home. It is no inconvenience. Colonel Fitzwilliam and I already had plans to make our journey to London. I'm sure a maid can be acquired from Rosings, so you need have no worries on that account."

Elizabeth watched as the two men debated her travel. Charlotte's hand upon her own was the only consolation she had as the wine worked its magic and she re-entered the world of the living.

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth declared standing. "While I appreciate your concern, I must beg you to desist this debate." Though she would not admit it at the time for she needed to appear as if she was in control, Elizabeth was grateful for Charlotte's supporting arm under her elbow. She needed to appear strong now. "May I please see my letter?" Mr. Collins reluctantly pulled the letter from his pocket.

 _My Dear Lizzy,_

 _I have just received the worst news. Our dear papa has fallen gravely ill. Mr. Stanton is unsure of his recovery. As soon as this missive leaves, I shall be heading to Longbourn._

 _I must beg you Lizzy to come home immediately._

 _Jane_

While she fought back tears, she let go a sigh of relief. "Charlotte, it doesn't say anything about not making it through the night."

"Forgive me, Lizzy," her friend began casting a glance at her husband. "I was led to believe that was the message contained therein."

As Elizabeth followed her friend's eyes to her cousin, she chanced a glace at Mr. Darcy. His eyes were aimed at Mr. Collins with a coldness she'd only seen once before on the streets of Meryton. He commanded a most imposing person and, had her cousin been paying him any mind, he would have been begging Mr. Darcy to forgive his exaggeration. Mr. Collins, however, was blessed with the inability to read anyone and thus remained ignorant to all that occurred around him.

Elizabeth grabbed hold of her friend's hand. "Do not think on it, Charlotte. I am most relieved to find those words did not appear in the missive. All the same, I should like to get to Longbourn as soon as possible. Perhaps, Mr. Darcy, if your plans for an early morning departure tomorrow are still fixed, I may ride with you and the Colonel as far as London. I am sure my Aunt and Uncle can be persuaded to convey me the rest of the way home."

 _A/N: Sorry for a somewhat sudden break. I'm doing my best to break the story into 1,000 word increments. This was the best breaking point...which, you'll see when I post the next chapter. Thanks for reading...and I promise there will be fewer author's notes from here on out._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just wanted to respond to some of your questions real quick. Right now, I'm planning on updated once a week. That's about the pace at which I write anything that could be considered a chapter on this project._

 _Also, this is very un-betad. I'm doing my best to proof it on my own but I don't have extra eyes looking at it. If you notice something, please let me know and I'll fix it._

 _Thanks so much for your amazing feedback. I've really enjoyed playing with these characters!_

Elizabeth now sat opposite the Colonel and Mr. Darcy in the latter's well-appointed carriage, trying to recall when life had become so complicated. It had not been six months past that Mr. Bingley had let Netherfield; and yet, it seemed a lifetime ago. She watched the passing scenery fearing the worst but still praying for the best.

Mr. Darcy had arrived early that morning with his cousin in tow. The Colonel had been all sweetness and had tried working his humor to put her at ease. She had wanted it to work; however, a night in tears had left her with a piercing headache – thus they continued in silence.

Every once in a while she would cast a sideways glance at Darcy. She could not figure the man out! Did he actually think they were engaged? She had not had time to finish her decline of his proposal before they were interrupted, yet he had made mention of the occurrence to the Collins'. Surely he wouldn't have made mention of the incident had he not been assured of his acceptance. He was a dreadful man to be sure. Yet, here he was assisting her when, surely, he had had other plans following his sojourn in Kent.

She couldn't even begin to unravel him right now – she needed to focus on her father. Yet, marrying him would secure the future safety of her family. There was little doubt in her mind that Mr. Collins was already instructing the servants to begin packing his belongings. Could she do it? Marry a man she despised to save her family? She and Jane had always teased each other about marrying for love but, when the world she knew had altered so, what were her real options?

A tear must have escaped from her carefully constructed mask, as her thoughts were cut short by Darcy handing her a handkerchief.

"Please, madam, take this. I took the liberty of obtaining a few extras from a maid at Rosings. I assured her they would be put to use."

"Thank you, sir," she said taking the offered linen and drying her eye. "I was sure I had drained all last night. Clearly, I was mistaken. Please, forgive me."

"Forgive what, Miss Bennet? The love that you clearly hold for a father? I think not – they do you credit. I would remind you, that he still lives and, God willing, be perfectly healthy before we even arrive at Longbourn."

"Darcy is right, Miss Bennet," Colonel Fitzwilliam added in his affable voice. "I would await what you see at home before pronouncing judgment."

"I thank you, sirs for your comfort, however I must use what little time I do have before I arrive at home to grieve. For if the worst does come to pass, I shall be the only one strong enough to get what needs done completed. Mama will be thrown in to hysterics and my younger sisters will be frantic."

"What of the elder Miss Bennet?"

"She will need to take care of Mama so I can take care of everything else."

Throughout this exchange, Darcy had spoken to her in tones she had never heard before: softer, more concerned. As she watched now, she saw his eyes harden and the Darcy she knew reappear.

"Miss Bennet, we shall be making a stop in London at Darcy House en route to Longbourn. There we shall change horses, allow my cousin to disembark, and pick up a maid from my home. She shall be your personal maid throughout the duration of this ordeal." Upon finishing, Mr. Darcy's eyes averted to the window, where they seemed to find a permanent home, while Fitzwilliam offered her a smile before following his cousin's lead. Clearly, the subject was closed.

While she felt she should be grateful, Elizabeth reasoned with herself, she was sure there were strings attached to this offer in which she did not want to get entangled.

* * *

Darcy House did not disappoint. It showed refinement and, yet restraint. Clearly, this was old money. The so-called nouveau riche were too concerned with showing just how much money they had to temper their judgment away from gaudy décor.

Elizabeth was promptly directed to a guest room to rest and refresh herself while the changing of the horses was attended to. "If there is anything ye be needing at all m'am," the maid who directed her to the room started, "just ring the bell." And she was gone.

Alone at last, Elizabeth allowed the remaining tears she had been holding back for the gentlemen's sake to flow. She flung herself upon the bed and was asleep before she could tell her body no.

She awoke to a soft knocking on her door. She glanced around her unfamiliar surroundings. She had lost all sense of place. This was not her room at Hunsford. The knocking persisted. "Come," she called in a raspy voice – her voice heavy with sleep and a throat sore from crying.

A young girl, about her age, entered the room. "If you please, m'am, Mr. Darcy says the carriage is ready whenever you would like to depart, but that you should take all the time you need."

"Please tell him that I thank him but I need no time. I shall be down directly." The maid gave a quick curtsey and was off.

Elizabeth forced her tired body to rise from the bed. She splashed some cold water that had been laid out for her she knew not when, upon her face. She chanced a glance at herself in the glass, decided she looked as good as could be expected, and headed downstairs.

"Though I did not wish to wake you, I thought it to be what you wanted," Mr. Darcy said with concern, appearing at the foot of the stairs. "I hope I presumed correctly."

"You did, sir. And I thank you."

"Not at all. Would you care for any refreshment before we are on our way?"

"I thank you for your kindness but I wish to be on my way as soon as possible. The sooner I arrive at my aunt and uncle's, the sooner I can be on my way to Longbourn."

"Miss Bennet." Elizabeth could feel the tension that appeared as he spoke her name. "I wish you would understand that you need not concern yourself with my helping you. It is all perfectly acceptable, I assure you."

Elizabeth stared at Darcy. How was she to explain that they weren't engaged? That all of this, even standing alone in his foyer, was highly irregular. Her confusion must have shown on her face, for Darcy continued, "I've spoken to Bingley. I shall have the use of Netherfield for as long as is needed. I knew you would refuse any food offered in favor of returning home as fast as possible, so I had a basket put together for our luncheon. So, you see, everything is taken care of. You need not worry."

Just as Elizabeth was about to correct Darcy as to the problem, the housekeeper swept through the foyer with a large basket. "Oh, heavens, you haven't left yet! I was worried a run across the park was going to be needed to get this to you. I've added the lemon tarts you requested. Now out to the carriage with ye! Best be on your way as fast as possible." With that she flew out the door, no doubt to make sure the basket made it to the carriage.

Taking Darcy's proffered arm, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Lemon tarts?"

"I noticed your preference for them while at Netherfield. I thought something familiar might be comforting during this time."

"Thank you, sir." Elizabeth chanced a glace back at Darcy as he handed her into the carriage. She gave him a timid smile, hoping to mask her complete confusion. He had noticed her preferences and had gone out of his way to assure she had the things she enjoyed. Oh, but he was a confusing man!

* * *

"Miss Bennet. Miss Bennet." Darcy's voice pulled Elizabeth from her slumber. "We are approaching Longbourn. I thought we would like to have a moment to discuss how we should proceed from here."

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth said, half asleep.

"I thought to drop you off and unload your things first at Longbourn, then I shall head straight to Netherfield. I should like to have my things unloaded and refresh myself after a day of traveling."

Discuss? It seemed Darcy simply meant to tell her his plan. Said plan seemed to mainly entail him getting as far from her family as possible at the first conceivable moment. Elizabeth began to shake off the last vestiges of sleep as her ire rose.

"I thought that would give you enough time to ascertain whether or not my presence would be appropriate or not. I would like to be there with you but shouldn't like to be in the way of a private family moment. But, I ask you to send me word as soon as possible as to your father's health and whether or not I am encroaching upon a moment when I'm not wanted. With your say so, I will ride over as fast as possible. Does this meet with your approval?"

The seemly never ending tears again began to prickle behind her eyes. How was she to hate this man when he was being so thoughtful? He only meant to give her time with her family. "Did I say something amiss?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"No. It's just that…" She took a deep breath. "I am not accustomed to being put first. As I am neither the prettiest nor the favorite daughter, my desires tend to come second. That is all. You said nothing wrong. I thank you. Your plan meets with my full approval."

A smile lit his face. "I am glad to hear it. And you shall have to acclimate to being put first. That is how I plan it to be from now on. Which brings me to something I know you'd rather not discuss right now but that we need to figure out: our engagement."

"Mr. Darcy…" she began to interrupt but was silenced by a raise of his hand.

"Miss Bennet, I know that this may seem highly inappropriate, but I should like to make the announcement today. If your father is well enough, I shall speak to him. If not, I should like to take it up with your mother. Should the worse come to pass, I feel it would be a great comfort to your family to know that they shall be provided for should your father not recover."

The sob she tried to quell with his previous statement finally broke loose. What was she to do? She had no wish to marry the hateful Mr. Darcy. But that man wasn't seated before her. The man before her now, who had quietly reached across the carriage to gingerly take her hand, was kind and caring. He was someone she felt she could grow to love. He was right. Her mother would indeed be comforted to know that her family wouldn't be thrown to the hedgerows upon the death of her husband. It would bring peace and tranquility to the stressful situation. But how could she be sure of which Darcy she was marrying? Would it be the proud, disagreeable man she met in Hertfordshire and Kent? Or the thoughtful and gentle man who appeared upon the news of her father's illness?

She softly pressed her hand in his before pulling away. "May I think on that? I should like to consult with Jane first. I see your point in announcing now but I shouldn't like to do anything to distract from the care of my father."

She saw him deflate somewhat but he appeared to take the request in stride. "Of course. Whatever you think best." The carriage stopped outside of Longbourn and Mr. Darcy quickly exited, reaching up to help Elizabeth down.

"Thank you." She said, releasing his hand. "I shall be sure to include my decision in my note to you."


	3. Chapter 2

Elizabeth entered the parlor, upon bidding adieu to Mr. Darcy, to find three of her sisters quietly sewing. Jane looked up immediately and rose to greet her sister in a strong embrace. "Lizzy! I am so glad you are come home."

"How's Papa doing?"

"He's resting now. The doctor thinks it's something wrong with his heart. He sent us all from his room for the day as the stress was only making things worse."

"Where's Mama?"

"She's taken to her room. Mary is sitting with her now. Mrs. Hill informed me she went straight to her room upon hearing about Papa. Though, she came out long enough upon my arrival to chastise me on my inability to keep Mr. Bingley's attention. "

Elizabeth's anger with Darcy began to flair. This was in no way Jane's fault. Now Jane was being made to feel guilty due to Mr. Darcy's actions. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Elizabeth attempted a joke. "Then I shall have to avoid mama completely. After all, I had the audacity to turn down a proposal."

"You know no one blames you for that," her sister replied in earnest.

A giggle sounded from the corner, where Lydia and Kitty were dressing their bonnets. "But could you imagine? How should you like to have Mr. Collins here to comfort you Lizzy?" Lydia laughed.

Mary's entrance to the room cut off Elizabeth's answer. "Lizzy, Mama heard you come in and wishes to speak with you."

Lydia and Kitty's laughter was even more pronounced. "Good luck, Lizzy! La! But if Mr. Collins weren't already married, I'm sure she would plan to have you ride to Kent this afternoon and beg him to take you back!"

Jane and Elizabeth shook their head's. "Good luck," Jane said, squeezing her sister's hand.

* * *

Elizabeth entered her mother's room to find her still in her nightcap and sleeping clothes. It seemed the only effort she'd made to dress for the day was the addition of her dressing gown. The remnants of her luncheon remained on the table beside her. "So, you've finally come to see your poor mama, have you Lizzy? You decided to spend as much time in your old home as possible before we are thrown out to the hedgerows."

Elizabeth closed the door and took a seat opposite her mother's settee. "Mama, it's not as bad as that. Papa is still alive."

"For how long, Lizzy?" If possible, Mrs. Bennet's voice became more hysterical. "A home on the streets may be but a night away. This is why I've tried to see one of you girls married." She finally dissolved in to tears. "It was the only way I could see to protect you from the ways of the world. I have failed you all."

 _It would be a great comfort to your family to know that they shall be taken care of should your father not recover._ Darcy's words came to her mind unbidden. It would be so easy to tell her that she had saved them all. That Mr. Darcy had promised to take care of them . That she had sacrificed her greater happiness in order to assure their safety and protection. But once announced it seemed impossible to undo. Could she do it? Could she live out her days attached to that man? She knew many couples who did not care for each other. They had married for wealth or position. They would arrive at a party together and not be seen together again until it was time to depart. But, clearly, Mr. Darcy wasn't marrying for those reasons. Is that the kind of life he would allow? Is that the kind of life she would want? After all, she and Jane had sworn to only marry out of the deepest of affections.

"And you have done your family no favors, Lizzy," her mother continued. "Turning down a perfectly acceptable offer of marriage! To think you could have become mistress of this house! What were you thinking, to act so callously against your family? What of your younger sisters? What advantages are they to have now? No one will marry a penniless girl from the streets. The Bennets are ruined!"

"Mama, really? You act as if Papa is already gone. And how can you be so sure that Mr. Collins would toss us to the streets? He is quite happy with his situation right now. Perhaps he would not wish to throw it away so quickly. Not to mention we are family. He may take pity on us."

"After you refused him? I should think not, Lizzy! You and your selfish, headstrong choices have given us no other choice than to pray that your papa makes it through this malady. That will give Jane or your younger sisters a chance to save us. For you have spurned the only man who would ever take you!"

Elizabeth began to grow frustrated. She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother chastised her for making the only choice she could at the time. "Would you really have me married to that oaf? Would my being miserable for the rest of my days in order to give the family a home in the far off chance that Papa could die before one of us marries, really a fair trade? Surely you would not wish that upon me."

"I wish you to do you duty. That is all. We all of us have crosses to bear. We can't all go around living day to day in hopes that things work out. We must make hard choices, Lizzy. And this is where I have failed you. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to be alone. I'm feeling rather tired." With that Mrs. Bennet laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Elizabeth knew not what to say. Is that how her family viewed her? Surely not. Her father was always telling her how she and her older sister were the only sensible ones in the house. "Of course, Mama."

* * *

Jane entered the room she shared with Elizabeth to find her sister laying on top of the counterpane. "I heard the commotion up here. What happened?" she asked sitting next to her sister on the bed.

"Nothing we didn't already know would happen. She accused me of failing to do my duty for the family. Of being selfish and failing to think of others. I know the safe thing would have been to accept Mr. Collins but Jane, I couldn't. I would have been miserable. "

Jane reached out to place a hand on her sister's arm. "I know. I, for one, do not blame you. Neither do your other sisters. And, I really don't think that Mama does either. She's just upset. She works herself into hysterics quite easily."

"True." Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now was the time to approach the dreaded subject. Mr. Darcy was, no doubt, still waiting on a note from her. Putting it off would only make her more anxious. She opened her eyes to concentrate on her hand that was fiddling with a loose thread in the counterpane. "Jane, I have something of great import to ask you. I know not what to do."

Elizabeth trailed off not knowing how to proceed. She took another breath and pulled herself up to sit against the headboard. "Mr. Darcy has made me an offer of marriage." She was met with silence. Jane just stared at her with wide eyes. "Please say something. I must know what you must be thinking."

"I'm sorry. When? What did you say? "

Elizabeth gave a small chuckle. "Last night right before your letter arrived about Papa. I'm unsure as to whether or not his proposal was better or worse than Mr. Collins'."

"Surely not, Lizzy!"

"I'm afraid it is so. He informed me how beneath him we all are, how his family would not approve, indeed how _he_ did not approve and had fought against himself for these many months. It was quite awful, from start to finish." Elizabeth stared again at the loose thread with a sad smile on her face. "Although, I suppose he deserves some credit for being honest with me. He wins against our cousin in that regard."

"This is no time to laugh, Lizzy," Jane exclaimed, giving her sister a playful slap on the leg. "Did he really say all those things? Dare I ask what you said in reply? Are we ever to see Mr. Darcy again or did you frighten him way?" Jane asked in good humor.

"He did indeed say all of those things, quite vehemently. As to what I said, unfortunately, I was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Collins with the arrival of your letter. To make matters worse, Mr. Darcy believed me to be in the middle of accepting him! How do you think I managed to get here so fast? Mr. Darcy, along with Colonel Fitzwilliam and a maid from Rosings, conveyed me at dawn the next morning. Even now, Mr. Darcy awaits a note from me at Netherfield informing him as to when it would be appropriate for him to call this evening. He wishes to announce our engagement tonight! I told him I wanted to talk with you first to find out your thoughts on an announcement. Oh, Jane, I don't know what to do!"

"I thought you meant to turn him down? What has changed?"

Elizabeth rose from the bed and began pacing around their room. Jane was always so kind and compassionate. But she had to see the opportunity that was presented. "Papa is what has changed! Don't you see Jane? Mr. Darcy can save us. Indeed, he said as much in the carriage ride here. It's why he wants to announce tonight. He hopes to assure Mama and our sisters that all will be well. He will provide for us all."

Jane stood and stopped her sister from pacing. "But Lizzy, Papa is still alive. For all we know, he may wake tomorrow rested and continue to live his life as before. Any of us may receive a marriage proposal in that time. Would you be miserable to find yourself married to Mr. Darcy knowing Papa lives and is well?"

"Yes! No. I don't know!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's all so confusing." She pulled her sister down to sit on the bed with her. "Since hearing about Papa, he has been so gentle and kind. He's gone out of his way to make sure I was as content as possible given the circumstances. I know not what to think."

"Remember, he lost his own father at a tender age. He remembers how dear a father can be to a child. And, if he loves you, which it sounds like he must, he would be doubly concerned. He is a good man, Lizzy. I know you've hated him, but Mr. Bingley would never keep a callous man in his circle."

Mr. Bingley's name brought back all the reasons not to marry Mr. Darcy. "But does that make up for his haughtiness and rude behavior while he was in the neighborhood? Does his kindness now atone for his mistreatment of Mr. Wickham and y…and others he may have wronged? I simply don't know how to reconcile the two characters. Who would I be marrying? Or will it just depend on the day?" Elizabeth's energy was spent. The weight of the day was upon her. She tried to fight it but tears began to form in her eyes. "I just want to do what's right."

Jane took a deep breath and wrapped her arm about her sister. "How about this? Why don't you write to Mr. Darcy and tell him he is welcome at Longbourn? Let him know that you'd feel better if he spoke with father before making any announcements. Since father is not to be disturbed tonight, that gives you some time to sleep on your decision. In fact, he's supposed to avoid stressful situations all together. And mother's reaction to an engagement between you and Mr. Darcy would be nothing if not stressful for those in the house. Perhaps you could put it off a week? If he loves you, he will not pressure you. He will be disappointed, to be sure, but he will wait. And, if you do decide to confess all to him and break the engagement, at least you'll know you didn't make the decision on a whim."

Laying her head on her sister's shoulder, Elizabeth closed her eyes. "You are always so clearheaded Jane. I will do as you suggest. I guess the truth is, I don't really know the man. Perhaps some time will allow me to do so."

 _A/N: I'm on location this week and have family coming into town, so next week's update might be a bit late. I apologize in advance - I'll do my best to stay as on schedule as possible._

 _Also, there seemed to be a concern about Elizabeth's honor during her first carriage ride. As it didn't further the action (and who's inclusion would have gone without saying during the period), I didn't include them working that out. I've now added a sentence in the prologue alluding to the inclusion of a maid. Her reputation is still intact. :)_

 _Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. You've been amazing and have definitely been inspiring me to write more!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the amazing response to this little story. I'm completely blown away.  
I've done my best to keep Darcy as in character as possible in this chapter. I've been trying to find that sweet spot between his shyness/arrogance and his compassion for what Elizabeth, who he loves, must be going through._

 _As in other chapters, this is unbetad...but I've done my best to go back through and correct any mistakes._

Elizabeth sat nervously in the drawing room with her two oldest sisters awaiting the entrance of Mr. Darcy. Kitty and Lydia had been sent to sit with their mother in hopes of keeping the encounter somewhat peaceful. Elizabeth had sent her missive not half an hour past and they'd seen him ride up to the house moments ago. She knew not how he would take her request to wait on the announcement of their engagement.

"Lizzy, you must stop fidgeting. Nothing you do will make him come in here any faster or slower. "

Elizabeth stood and began pacing in front of the window. "I know, Jane. I just can't seem to sit still. What if he's upset about me not wanting to announce? What if he's so upset he rescinds his offer?"

"Would not that make this all the easier?"

Elizabeth froze upon hearing her sister's words. She was right. Darcy breaking off the non-existent engagement would end her mental strife. She would no longer be at fault should they be thrown out of Longbourn. Mayhap that would be for the best. But, the idea didn't sit well with her. Then a thought came unbidden to her mind. "No, Jane, for then it would take away my choice."

She was horribly selfish. Her father didn't have a choice about being ill. Jane didn't have a choice about being abandoned by Mr. Bingley. Yet, she had a choice. A choice with no great options, but a choice nonetheless.

"I know that makes me sound horribly selfish, Jane. But, that's the truth of it."

Just then the door was opened as a maid stepped in and announced the entrance of Mr. Darcy. He offered the girls a stiff bow as Jane and Mary stood to curtsey with Elizabeth. There was an awkward moment of silence as Elizabeth and Darcy stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

Finally Jane spoke up. "Welcome to Longbourn, Mr. Darcy. Will you please take a seat?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, taking the proffered seat.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing our Lizzy home so quickly. You see, she is Papa's favorite. Having her here will be an immense comfort to him."

Mr. Darcy glanced back at Elizabeth upon the mention of her name. She'd begun to fidget again. "It was my pleasure, Miss Bennet. I trust his condition has not taken a turn for the worse since your letter to Kent?"

"No, " Jane answered though Mr. Darcy had spared her but a glance.

Elizabeth was sure Jane kept talking about her father, but she didn't hear any of the words. She kept staring at Mr. Darcy, trying to read his emotions. She could not yet tell which Darcy sat before her. Could she live this way – always wondering what type of mood her husband was in? She was a good reader of people but not this man. He was an enigma.

Of more concern, was her present inability to read how he felt about her letter. He gave no indication that he had any strong feelings one way or the other. But, his plan had been to announce today and, as she'd discussed with the Colonel, he was a man who liked to have his own way. He'd said in the carriage that she should get used to being put first; however, she was sure that only extended so far as her wishes didn't contradict his own. She was pulled from her reverie at the mention of her name by the man in question.

"What? Sorry. You'll excuse me but I was lost in thought." She excused herself, taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Miss Elizabeth, given the circumstances, you are allowed to be lost in thought as often as you want. I was just inquiring as to whether you've been able to visit your father yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Just before my arrival the doctor had said he was to have no other visitors today. He is to rest. I shall honor the doctor's wishes in the hope it will aid in his recovery. However, that won't stop me from peeking in on him before I retire for the evening." A moment of mischievousness flashed behind her eyes.

He responded to her humor with a smile of his own. "Of that, I have little doubt."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her mouth. Had Mr. Darcy just made her laugh? Had he always had a sense of humor? Surely not! But, then again, she'd been misreading this man since she had met him. She'd never thought he enjoyed her presence, let alone loved her. Maybe this was the one time when she'd read him correctly. If he'd said those same words at Netherfield, would she have seen the humor in them? Or, would she have seen them as demeaning? That he wouldn't have expected someone of her social standing to be able to listen to something as simple as a doctor's instructions. She feared it would have been the latter.

Her confusion must have shown on her face, for Mr. Darcy's face had fallen. Gone was his smile. She couldn't tell if it was concern or anger reflected on his face now. She didn't know how to react.

Jane must have felt the tension for suddenly she was standing. "Mary, we should check on Mama. It's been quiet up there for too long."

"Jane, I'm sure they're fine. We should take the blessing that the Lord has given us. Plus, someone needs to stay with Lizzy."

Jane took Mary's hand and pulled her from her chair. "We shall leave the door open. You know the maids will be about. Elizabeth will be fine."

Mr. Darcy stood and gave a grateful nod to Elizabeth's sisters. "Miss Mary, I promise to be on my best behavior. Your sister shall be safe in my care."

It must have been enough to appease Mary, for she exited the room with her sister.

Mr. Darcy tentatively approached Elizabeth, who had yet to utter a word since his comment, and took a seat beside her. "Miss Elizabeth, I did not mean to offend. I know how you love your father and would not be able to sleep without laying eyes upon him."

"I am not offended, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said turning her red eyes towards him. "I just had a startling revelation about myself, that is all. Truth be told, I appreciated the humor as it seems I am to not stop crying."

She was rewarded with a smile. "I'm glad. Not that you can't stop crying," he quickly amended. "As you've seen, I'm somewhat uncomfortable in company. But, I know I appreciated a little humor after my father fell ill."

"You have been very helpful, sir. I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness."

"Let me be more helpful. Let us announce our engagement today." He could see Elizabeth was about to interrupt. "I know your feelings on the matter. I understand your hesitance. But, God forbid, your father should not recover from his ailment, we would not be able to announce for six months, at least. Your mother and sisters will sleep better knowing that they shan't have to rely on Mr. Collins for everything. Not to mention," at this he gave a shy smile as he began to fiddle with a ring on his finger, "I shall not have to stay away, all the time worried how you are doing. Wondering what I can do from afar to offer you some comfort."

"I appreciate your concern but my feelings on this matter will not be swayed. I do not wish to cause you pain, but I feel that this is for the best." She sensed more than saw him close himself off. She knew her mother would tell her to accede to his wishes. After all, she already knew that he was a man who liked to have his own way. How long would he be willing to put up with her stubbornness? Knowing that she couldn't give him the true reason for her hesitance without closing the door to his proposal, she had to find a way to appeal to his sense of reason.

"Mr. Darcy, when your father fell ill, would you have entered into an engagement?"

His answer was automatic, "Of course, not!"

"You must see how I would feel the same way."

"Our circumstances are entirely different."

She could see the Darcy she knew begin to make an appearance. He spoke as if there couldn't be two opinions on the matter. She stood, incensed. Having to put some distance between him and herself she took a step towards the window. Turning to face him, she declared, "How so, sir? Is it because I am so far beneath you? Money must be the only thing due consideration! I couldn't possibly wish to have time to focus on my father and his health."

Mr. Darcy's frustration pushed him to his feet. "That is not what I meant at all, madam. And you know that!"

"Do I? You seem always to be pointing out how far above us all you are. Is that what I have to look forward to in our marriage?"

She saw his eyes flash red. He turned around and ran his hand through his hair before turning back. "I can see, madam, that I should not have come today. Your emotions are high – rightfully so. I shall retire to Netherfield for the night and call on you tomorrow. A nice dinner and a full night's rest should do wonders for the both of us." He offered her a small bow and was out the door before she had time to respond.

Elizabeth knew not what to do with her anger. Somehow Mr. Darcy had managed to blame their argument on her. A walk was what she needed. She glanced out the window to see that the sun's rays were quickly leaving the sky. She would have to remain close to the house

Grabbing her bonnet and gloves she quickly headed out the front door towards the main drive. The boldness of that man to blame their argument on her emotions! Was he not the one who started to demean her position in life? He admitted to not being willing to enter into an engagement during his own father's illness, yet felt the need to pressure her to do so. She might have been willing to understand his reasoning better if he hadn't acted like she was silly to even consider him doing so.

So consumed by her thoughts was she that Elizabeth almost failed to notice the gentleman in front of her before walking into him.

"Miss Elizabeth." The gentleman bowed.

"Mr. Wickham! What are you doing here?"

Quickly covering his look of surprise at her outburst, Wickham put on a smile. "Why I'm on my way home from a card party."

Seeing his face change, Elizabeth immediately apologized. "Please, forgive me. I hadn't realized I'd made it all the way to the main road. I was too consumed with my thoughts to realize where I was going."

"No apology is necessary. I should have made my presence known sooner. I was going to call earlier to see how your family was faring with your father's illness but I saw Mr. Darcy entering the house. As you can imagine, I had no desire to be in that man's company."

"I assure you, sir, neither did I."

Laughing, he extended his arm to her. "Shall I escort you back to Longbourn? There isn't much daylight left and I'd hate to leave you to roam home on your own in the dark."

Not wanting to give up her freedom just yet, but knowing he was right, she slid her hand around his arm. "I thank you, sir. I had been cooped up in a carriage for most of the day. I needed some fresh air before retiring for the night."

He nodded but seemed to only partially be listening to her words. "How long has Darcy been in the neighborhood? I hadn't heard of his arrival."

"He arrived but this afternoon."

"Do you know how long he plans to be in the neighborhood?"

"I know it must be painful to see him but he has no immediate plans to vacate the area."

"I'm surprised he thought to call on your family, Miss Elizabeth. I do not say that to pain you. It's only, he is not known for his compassion. Indeed he tends to overlook other's feelings at all times. Mayhap, he had a message from Mr. Bingley for your sister."

"Actually, he came to express his sympathy for our father's illness."

"Hmm, that is surprising! I remember him not caring a whit for anyone but himself. He used to actively avoid calling on any tenants that had fallen ill. He left it to his father and I to do. He, no doubt, found himself so very above it all."

Elizabeth continued to walk on silently as Mr. Wickham continued to drone on about Darcy neglecting his duty. While she would not go so far as to say she found Mr. Darcy thoughtful or caring of others, she was unsure of Mr. Wickham's story. Up until their final argument, Mr. Darcy had been nothing if not compassionate. He'd altered his plans to take her home, made sure she had food she enjoyed at her disposal, and had risked spending a day in the company of her family – whom he'd recently stated he despised - in order to make sure she was as well as could be.

Oh, but he was a confusing man! She couldn't see how to reconcile the man she knew with the picture Mr. Wickham was now painting. Perhaps his compassion went only so far as to encircle his family. As he believed her to be entering that circle, it was possible that she was now entitled to his thoughtfulness. Luckily, they reached Longbourn before she was expected to speak again.

"I thank you for seeing me home, Mr. Wickham. Perhaps we may see you around Longbourn at some future time?"

"I should like that very much, Miss Elizabeth. Please pass along my best wishes to the rest of your family." She nodded her acquiesce and then turned to enter the house. "Oh, and Miss Elizabeth. Please be wary of Darcy. I know not what he is looking to accomplish with his behavior and I'd hate for you to get caught up in one of his games."

"I thank you for the warning, sir." With her final pronouncement, she entered the house. Closing the door she leaned against the wall in the entryway. She knew not what to make of the day. It was all too much. Deciding sleep would be more useful than supper; she headed up the stairs, quietly peaked into her father's room to find him sleeping, and continued to her room to get some sorely needed rest.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry this is up so late. I was having trouble with the website yesterday._

 _A HUGE thank you to everyone who as reviewed. The response to my little story that began as an exercise in creativity, has completely blown me away. You've definitely been inspiring me to keep writing. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't disappoint! :)_

Elizabeth woke to voices coming from the other side of the room.

"I beg your pardon, miss. It's only Mr. Darcy informed me that Miss Elizabeth was an early riser. He asked me to treat her as befits the future Mrs. Darcy. I wanted to have her morning clothes laid out before she woke. I did not mean to intrude."

"You need not worry. What was your name?" Elizabeth recognized Jane's voice.

"Claire, miss."

"You need not worry, Claire. I'm indebted to you for looking after my sister so diligently. She does indeed tend to rise early. After yesterday, I fear she was in need of some extra sleep."

"Of course, miss. Shall I fix your hair since I'm here?"

"If it's no trouble. I know you were sent to help Lizzy. I don't wish to impose upon you."

"It's no imposition at all, miss. "

Elizabeth knew she should let them know she was awake but couldn't muster the energy. After the previous day, she had half a mind to remain in her room for the rest of the day. As she continued to muse, she realized they were talking again.

"Oh, it doesn't surprise me at all, miss. Mr. Darcy is very thoughtful. Why just last month, Jimmy, one of the stable boys, found out his brother had taken ill. Mr. Darcy insisted he take time off with pay to travel to see his brother."

Surely not! Her maid had to be mistaken. She wanted to interrupt and ask Claire from whom she'd received her information. This was what she deserved for eavesdropping on a conversation that was not her own.

"Thank you, Claire. It looks wonderful. I'll ring when my sister awakens. Oh, and Mr. Darcy and my sister have yet to make any announcements regarding their betrothal due to my father's illness. It would be much appreciated if you could keep the information to yourself until they have made it publically known."

"Of course, miss. Good day."

Elizabeth, who had yet to open her eyes, felt the bed sink beside her. "I know you're awake, Lizzy. There's no use pretending with me."

Knowing her game was up, Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at her sister. "How did you know?"

"I happened to look up when you first woke up. I saw your eyes open. Now, why don't you tell me why you didn't let us know you were up? Claire was here all ready to get you dressed."

Elizabeth sat up in the bed. "I know, Jane. I guess I just wasn't ready to face the day. I apologize for listening in on your conversation. She just started speaking of Mr. Darcy and I was anxious to hear what she had to say."

"Why not ask her yourself, Lizzy? I'll ring for her. I'm going to have breakfast with Mama. I'm sure you'd like to go in and sit with Papa once you're dressed. He will be anxious to see you. I'll have your breakfast sent to his room." With her final pronouncement, Jane left Elizabeth on her own. 

* * *

Not fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth found herself knocking on her father's door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth slowly entered the room, wondering how she would find her father. She was pleasantly surprised. Mr. Bennet was propped up on a pile of pillows reading a book. Their breakfast had already arrived and was sitting on the side table beside his bed.

"Morning, Papa," she said taking the seat beside the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

He chuckled. "I'm feeling quite well for a man at death's door. You need not fear your mother's hysterics, I assure you I am feeling much better."

"This is no joking matter, Papa! The doctor says you must take it easy."

"I know, dearest. And I shall. I've been stuck in this room with only your silliest sisters to keep me company. I needed to share a joke with my only daughter who shares my sense of humor," he answered with a sly smirk on his face. "Now are you going to serve your poor Papa his breakfast?"

"Of course, Papa!"

"You must tell me all about Kent. How did you find your cousin? Much the same, I'm sure."

Elizabeth smiled, organizing a plate for her father. "He was indeed the same. He does not seem to be the type of man that could change depending on his environment. We were invited to dine at Rosings on occasion. He made sure to impress upon me the supreme honor of such an invitation."

"And how did you find Lady Catherine?"

Sitting up straight, Elizabeth answered in her most pretentious voice, "There are no words in the English language to describe such an august personage. I am only sad that you were not there to meet her yourself. She is precisely the type of person with whom you'd have so loved to spend a quarter of an hour."

"I suppose Mr. Collins has already begun packing all of his belongings," Mr. Bennet teased his daughter.

The stark reminder of their circumstances tempered Elizabeth's humor. "No doubt he wishes to do so. His wife is too sensible, however, to let him. She plans on warning him of raising his patroness's ire should he resign his post and you not die. She would be most inconvenienced," she joked, her humor returning as she spoke. Her father had his usual twinkle in his eye. Surely his health couldn't be that bad if he was able to joke. Not to mention, he had consumed his breakfast just as swiftly as normal. Maybe she wouldn't have to marry Mr. Darcy after all.

"Lizzy, there's no need to be so glum. I know you've had news of my health from your mother. She's never been grounded in reality. I've spoken to the doctor and he assures me, with some rest, I shall be as good as new in a few weeks. No need to look so sad for me…yet," he added, unable to resist.

"But, Jane said the doctor ordered you to be left alone on account of your heart."

Elizabeth was unsure if it was possible for her father to look more mischievous. "At my request, my child. You see I was being hounded by two of the most emotional girls in all of Hertfordshire. Jane was doing her best to curtail Mary's reading of her sermons whilst juggling your poor Mama. I was hoping a stern talking to by the doctor would help keep Lydia and Kitty from being too hysterical. I dare say, it worked."

Elizabeth broke out into a laugh. This was the happiest she'd been in days. Not only was her father in good spirits, he was conspiring with the doctor! It was odd Jane hadn't thought to mention it. "Now I confided the truth to you, Lizzy. But, I ask that you tell no one but Jane of this for it is the only peace we shall receive." So she was in the dark just as much as the rest of her family.

"Of course, Papa. But, shouldn't we, at least, let them know that you aren't to die. Surely that will help. Not to mention, it would be a relief to some of your family members and your friends."

"Give your poor papa one more day of peace. Then I shall tell your mother myself. I did actually collapse and, while I'm not dying today, one more day of rest will do me some good."

Elizabeth gave her father a hug. "Of course. Only, in addition to bringing Jane into your confidence, may I also write to Charlotte? Surely, she needs to know that you're not in any real danger. We don't want Mr. Collins showing up on our doorstep tomorrow."

The door flew open before Mr. Bennet had any time to consider. It was Jane. "Come quick, Lizzy. I'm afraid your news is out."

Elizabeth stood and hurried towards the door. "What do you mean, Jane?"

"Mr. Darcy had just arrived to call on you when Mr. Collins came. You know how Mr. Collins likes to talk. I fear Mr. Darcy felt backed into a corner. The news came out with our two youngest sisters in the room. They're on their way to Mama now."

"Oh, no, Jane! This is in every way horrible. What am I to do?" Elizabeth racked her brain for some easy solution. She knew once Mrs. Bennet heard, all of Hertfordshire would not be too far behind.

A loud clearing of the throat forced both Jane and Elizabeth to turn their heads to the man in the bed. "What news has come out, Lizzy? What could Mr. Collins or Mr. Darcy know that your father has not been made privy to?"

"It's nothing, Papa."

Her father was rarely stern with her but she knew the signs. She had to tread carefully. What she said over the few moments could determine the rest of her life. "I say there is something. Jane would not have been here so concerned if it were nothing important. Now, I ask again, what news has come out?"

"It's less news than rumor." Elizabeth began. "You see, Mr. Darcy has made me an offer of marriage. He believes us to be engaged while I do not."

"I find it hard to believe that there could be two opinions on such a matter. Either you gave him a yes or a no. Either way, why is there any announcement prior to my being involved?"

"Papa," Jane began before Elizabeth could answer. "I do not think it was a planned announcement. Mr. Darcy was just explaining his right to be here during your illness. He impressed upon Mr. Collins the fact that you had not yet given your consent. But, you know Lydia and Kitty. There's no restraining them."

"Jane, I find that I need a few moments alone with your sister. Could you please return to the drawing room and entertain your cousin? Oh, and please have Mr. Darcy come – I find I have some business with him."

As the door closed behind Jane, Elizabeth felt her future closing with it. "Sit down, Elizabeth and tell me how you are and are not engaged."

It was impossible for Elizabeth to have returned to her seat any slower. She chanced one glance at her father. It was enough. He usually saw the humor in such a turn of events. Evidently, this was the time he chose to take things seriously. She felt the tell tale pressure behind her eyes and in her throat. She would not cry. She took a deep breath and spoke as lackadaisically as possible. "It is quite simple. He proposed and prior to my being able to answer we were interrupted. He assumed my answer was a yes."

"And you did not think to correct him?" Mr. Bennet replied, his raising his voice.

Her father hardly ever yelled at her. It was enough to break the dam holding back her tears. "He made my return home swift. He offered to take care of us should you not recover. I thought to save our family."

"And I was not consulted first thing upon your arrival home? Why was it not the first thing you mentioned to me when you walked in that door?"

"I had hoped to ascertain how you were doing before making it public knowledge. If you seemed fine, I thought I might be able to back out before…before…" she could go on no longer. She knew she should be ashamed of herself. Saying her plan out loud allowed her to see how selfish she was being. She was no better than Caroline Bingley.

"I am deeply disappointed in you, Elizabeth. I thought you to be better than this." She was sure he had more to say on the matter but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Elizabeth was sure if Mr. Darcy had been nervous about his personal invitation to Mr. Bennet's chambers, then Mr. Bennet's tone would have him shaking.

She heard the door open but would not look at Mr. Darcy as he entered the room, choosing instead to stare at her hands in her lap. She was sure he observed all the niceties: closing the door, bowing.

"Mr. Bennet, I hope you are feeling better."

"Tolerably. However, I have just been made aware of something that I find most distressing. I find my daughter you see before you engaged to a man who has never once approached me. Not about courting her and, most assuredly, not about marrying her. To make matters worse, he chose to announce said engagement without consulting with me either. I believe you to have a younger sister for whom you look after. Is that so?"

"I do, sir."

"And how would you feel should you find yourself in a similar situation?"

"I would be as frustrated as you are now, sir. However, I'm sure I would listen to what the young man had to say. I'm sure he would have justifiable reasons behind said actions."

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. While I can think of no justifiable reason, I shall give you time to explain. Elizabeth, leave us."

Not wanting to leave her fate in the hands of others, but knowing any argument would be fruitless, Elizabeth stood to leave. She chanced a small glace at her father's angry face. She offered him a small smile but was answered with an angry stare. "Now."

"Yes, sir." She dared not look at Mr. Darcy on her way out. She knew not which Darcy stood before her. She couldn't tell from his tone and, quite frankly, wasn't sure which one would be better. His usual stern self might cause her to lament her future even more (if that was even possible) but his new, kind persona - that might be worse. A small, comforting smile could be enough. Enough to break her.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: The style of this chapter is somewhat different than the rest. I thought it was necessary so we could really know what Elizabeth was going through at this point. Hope you enjoy!_

Elizabeth descended the stairs to find her mother and two youngest sisters donning their bonnets in the entryway.

"No, Lydia. Here borrow your sister's. It's much nicer than yours and she'll have no need for it. I'm sure her fiancé will replace it with something much nicer."

"Mama," Elizabeth said, startling her mother. "I hadn't realized that you'd left your room. Where are you off to?"

Mrs. Bennet looked at her daughter as if she'd grown an extra head. "Where am I off to? Why, off to announce your engagement, of course! Where else should I be going? Your Aunt Philips will want to know and the Lucases must be told."

"Mama, I must beg you to wait. Mr. Darcy would not want any public announcement to be made until after he's received permission from Papa. He's in with him now. Can you not wait until their interview is over?"

"Posh, child! As if Mr. Bennet would say no. No, great men would much prefer to have the announcement made for them. It saves them the trouble. Announcing the engagement must fall to the women. I'd have you come along but, I'm sure, your fiancé would much prefer you to remain here with him. Not to mention, we must find you something suitable to wear for such engagements. We must find you a dress that better suits your new station. I will speak to your father upon our return. Come along girls!"

Elizabeth tried, in vain, to call back her mother but she was no match to her sisters' voices. She kept begging with her sisters and mother to stay – to wait to make the announcement. But they weren't to be moved. Already they were planning what gifts they were to expect from their new brother. Did their lack of manners know no bounds? Maybe Mr. Darcy wasn't wrong about her family. No, she knew that he wasn't wrong. That was what had made his proposal sting the most.

She wandered into the parlor, hoping to pick up her book, in an effort to clear her mind. Dwelling upon her mother's choice wouldn't make it any better. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized her mistake. Mr. Collins was still in the room, pacing.

"Cousin Elizabeth," he called before she was able to escape the room.

Turning to him, she faked as cheerful a disposition as she could possibly muster at the time. "What can I do for you Mr. Collins?"

"Please take a seat, my dear cousin," he said, indicating a nearby chair. She wanted to stand just to thwart him, until she recalled how long winded he could be. He remained standing. "I know your time at Rosings may have lead you to believe your station in life was above where you'd thought it to be. Lady Catherine is condescension itself. While she does like the preservation of the ranks to be observed, she is willing to allow those below her to sit with her from time to time. She knows that those beneath her cannot ever hope to attain anything beyond their little world if they do not experience anything outside their sphere. I fear her kindness has been an evil to you. You've forgotten your place. She would be most distressed to know that her condescension has been so ill used. I know not under what circumstances you pressed yourself upon Mr. Darcy, but if he feels honor bound to continue with this engagement, he will do so. It lies with you to release him from such an obligation. I beg you, dear cousin, to think about what you are doing. He will resent you. I will grant you have a pretty face, but how long will it be before you lose your looks? How will he feel then? Tied to a country nobody when he'd been planning to marry a titled lady from the ton. Not to mention that Lady Catherine will be most seriously displeased. If you will not think of your own future consider how ill you are repaying her kindness."

Her anger rose with every word he uttered. "Mr. Collins, I thank you for your advice on this matter. However, any discussion regarding my engagement must be between my father, Mr. Darcy and myself." She stood and began to quit the room.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this charade? You know you have no business marrying that man. Not only does he travel in worlds above you, he is already betrothed to his cousin. Surely you know this? Do not set your self up for failure, dear cousin. And do not tear that august family apart to keep your pride!"

Elizabeth turned around to face her cousin, anger evident on her face. "Mr. Collins, I will again thank you for your advice on the matter. I'm going for a walk. I shall ponder your words on my ramble."

"I knew you would understand, Cousin Elizabeth. But, I must also counsel you to hold off on your walk. It looks as if it is to rain."

Elizabeth chanced a glance at the window. Dark clouds were indeed beginning to roll in. She guessed she had fifteen minutes, at most, before it began to pour. "I am sure you are mistaken, Mr. Collins." Barely able to contain her anger, she excused herself and made her way outside.

* * *

Ten minutes into her walk, Elizabeth found herself wishing she hadn't been so hasty in her exit. The clouds were being pushed in by a cold spring wind. Five minutes ago those dark clouds had covered the sun, blocking what little heat it had offered. She had no bonnet since her sister had taken hers; her shawl and gloves lay abandoned on the front entrance table. Still she carried on.

Her life was spiraling out of control. She felt trapped. What was she to do? Marrying Mr. Darcy seemed the most likely scenario. But, how could she marry a man she didn't respect let alone like? Was she destined to spend her days alone at Pemberley? Pushed aside, resented by a husband that didn't view her as an equal? She'd always hoped to have a marriage based on affection and respect. She didn't want to end up like her parents. While she didn't doubt that there had been some affection when her parents first wed, clearly there hadn't been much respect. Love could fade but respect should endure the test of time.

Without warning the skies opened up and a heavy, cold rain began to fall. She spied a copse of trees not too far off in the distance. She hurried as quickly as she could to find cover but was still thoroughly soaked before arriving. She turned, leaning against the tree, to watch the rain drench the countryside. A roll of thunder could be heard overhead. The weather perfectly reflected her mood. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, hoping to create some kind of heat. She debated making a run for home but the thought of even more cold rain kept her in her alcove. She was a good twenty minutes from home. Hopefully, the spring storm would pass quickly.

Sliding down the tree to rest her tired feet, she found the ground to be drier than expected. Not that it mattered at this point – she was soaked. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she did her best to keep warm. What she wouldn't give to be back at home. She'd even brave another lecture from Mr. Collins!

Mr. Collins. The thought of that man made her ire rise. How dare he start lecturing her on marrying Mr. Darcy! She didn't want to marry the man, anyway. If he'd really wanted to help her nullify her engagement to Mr. Darcy, he should have stopped her mother from running off to inform the entire neighborhood of their impending nuptials. His implication, that she was the one that trapped Mr. Darcy, irritated her most of all. If only Mr. Collins was aware of the fact that Elizabeth's desires perfectly aligned with his own!

Elizabeth wasn't sure if her shaking was due to how cold she was or from her anger. Why hadn't her father come to her defense? He had the power to stop all of this. Instead, he'd blamed her for her situation. He was the one pretending to be sicker than he was. If he'd just been honest, she wouldn't be in this position! Her eyes began to sting as she held back tears. No, he was right. She'd been unfair to Mr. Darcy. He'd come to her in honesty, delivered in the worst proposal imaginable, but honesty, nonetheless. While she hadn't directly lied to him, she was lying by omission. He deserved to know how she felt about him. But, what to do now that, due to her mother's thoughtlessness, the engagement was all but official? Should she continue to play along, hoping that her feelings changed? Or, should she be brutally honest, hoping that he didn't hate her for taking advantage of her?

And what of this new Mr. Darcy that she'd met. He was someone that she felt she could both love and respect. He'd gone out of his way to assure her comfort. He was kind, loving, and thoughtful. What had happened to effect such a change? Was it her new, conceived status as his fiancée? Or, did he just remember the feelings of losing his own father. Which one was the real Mr. Darcy: the one she met in Hertfordshire or the one that had aided in her swift return home?

Teeth chattering, her mind kept turning in circles. She still didn't know how she felt about marrying the man that ruined her sister's happiness and had spurned his childhood friend. Would he do that to her one day? Toss her aside on a whim. And what to tell poor Jane! Was she to remain in the dark as to how her future brother-in-law had ruined her dreams? Or, should she tell her sister all, counting on her sister's goodness to not hate him forever? She didn't know what to do! If only she had a way to turn back the clock 48 hours! Back to the night of Mr. Darcy's proposal. She'd have turned him down and hoped for the best. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about Jane's feelings or having to deal with Mr. Collins.

She leaned her head back against the tree. If only the rain would stop. She was exhausted and longed to take a nap in the warmth of her bed. She was so cold; shivering seemed to just make her colder. If only the rain would stop, the sun would help warm her up. How long had she been here? She had no idea. Everything was running together. She thought she heard a somewhat familiar voice but wasn't sure. Everything seemed a blur. It was like she could sense the real world but couldn't grasp it.

She felt something warm touch her face. It felt so good. She leant into it. She felt the heat began to pull away until – suddenly, she was engulfed in warmth. She tried to cuddle into it. The heat felt amazing after being stuck in the cold, soaking wet. She couldn't quite tell but she thought she was being carried. She wasn't sure how long she was in this position but, at some point, she heard more voices. They sounded hysterical. She wanted to tell them that everything was okay, that she was fine. But, she couldn't get her mind to communicate that to her voice.

At some point, she knew not when, she felt herself submerged in warm water. It was so warm, it hurt. She tried to struggle out of it but was held firmly down. Finally, it began to feel comfortable and she relaxed. She found the warmth she'd been seeking for, what seemed like, forever. She felt herself being moved again – and wrapped in something warm. She finally felt at peace. She laid her head back and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: So, this chapter wrote itself...in a total different direction than what I had originally intended. Can't decide if that's a good or bad thing yet. I just took the characters in the direction they were asking to go._

 _I've had a couple questions asking about what happened in the room between Mr. Bennet and Darcy. This story follows Elizabeth. So, unless she was in the room or told about it, it won't be in the story. I think it's important that the reader only have the information that Elizabeth has, that way you can take the journey with her. Maybe after the story is finished, I'll write some 'missing scenes'._

 _And, another HUGE thank you for the amazing reviews. I am truly grateful...and I hope you enjoy the latest installment!_

Elizabeth woke to a sensation of warmth – too much warmth. She felt beads of perspiration upon her face. She tried to release herself form the heat but was impeded by the layers of blankets upon the bed. Opening her eyes, she noticed the blazing fire to be the only light in the room. How long had she slept? She turned her head and found Jane sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Jane?" she whispered. Her sister didn't move. "Jane?" she tried again. Still nothing. Finally, she managed to release one of her hands from the mountain of covers. She gave her sister a soft touch on the knee.

Jane's eyes fluttered at the contact. "Lizzy?" she murmured. Elizabeth gave her sister another little tap. Jane bolted up at the contact. "Lizzy! You're awake. How are you feeling? Is it warm enough? I can fetch you another blanket, if you need."

Still feeling somewhat tired, Elizabeth gave her sister an attempt at a chuckle. "No, Jane, I thank you. I'm actually quite warm. I would be most grateful if you could help me remove some of the blankets I already have."

Jane immediately went into action, removing all but one of the blankets from her sister. Elizabeth protested, saying it was too hot even for the one, but her remarks fell on deaf ears. Realizing that no amount of complaining was going to move her sister, Elizabeth settled for an extra pillow to help prop her up against the headboard. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you. What time is it?"

"It's after ten." Her sister paused. "What happened, Lizzy? I know you were upset about what happened with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins. But, I thought you had more sense than to disappear into a rainstorm for three hours."

"Three hours? Jane I was but a couple miles from the house, maybe closer."

"Could you not see the storm coming?"

"Yes but Mr. Collins made me so angry. It could have been a blizzard and, I daresay, I still would have gone on my walk."

"Tell me what happened, dearest."

She did. She told her of their father's clear anger at her for her dishonesty with Mr. Darcy. She told her of her run in with their mother and sisters at the bottom of the stairs. How she had tried to stop them from sealing her future but to no avail. Her anger rose as she retold the chastisement she received from Mr. Collins and her decision to go for a walk through an incoming storm. "I was so angry with him. He could have told me the sky was blue and I'd have still argued as to it's being yellow. But, I still don't understand. I remember walking and finding cover under a tree but that could not have been more than half an hour, yet you maintain I was absent for much longer."

Jane reached out to hold her sister's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "We were all so worried when it began to storm. Mr. Collins maintained that you'd gone for a walk but, we were hoping, that maybe he'd gotten it wrong – that perhaps you'd gone with Mama. We were prepared to wait for her return but when the storm took a turn for the worse, Mr. Darcy and Papa became more and more agitated. Mr. Darcy took off in search of you. Mama arrived just as he brought you home. You can imagine her reaction. She'd just announced you were to wed and you came home, dead to the world."

Elizabeth gave a soft smile. "Yes, I can imagine such a scene." Sobering, she turned her gaze on her hands. "Mr. Darcy found me?"

Not used to seeing her sister so tentative in her reactions, Jane gave her hand another squeeze. "He was quite agitated. I'm sure Mr. Collins was worried he would wear a hole in the carpet with all his pacing. Mr. Darcy can be quite intimidating when he's worried. Seeing Mr. Darcy donning his great coat to go in search of you, Mr. Collins made to stop him. If only you could have seen the talk your fiancé gave to him."

Not noticing Jane's slip of his title, Elizabeth gave her first real laugh. "I should have loved to have witnessed such a scene. No doubt, Mr. Collins will be dreading the next post from Lady Catherine!"

"I'm sure you're correct," Jane laughed back before turning serious again. "Mr. Darcy waited out side your door forever, until Mama made him go downstairs and sit in front of the fire. After all, it just wouldn't do for the groom to die before the wedding. Which reminds me, if you are alright on you own for a moment, I need to let him know that you are up and out of danger."

Elizabeth was dumb founded. "He's still here? I assumed he had returned to Netherfield hours ago."

"He was quite adamant about staying. Mama offered to prepare a room for him but he refused to contemplate retiring for the night until he knew you were past the worst." Jane paused for a moment. Elizabeth could tell her sister was working up the courage to tell her something that she might not want to hear. Jane was always so good. Always trying to find the nicest way to convey a thought. "I know you don't want to hear it, Lizzy. But, he really does seem to love you. No matter his faults and errors, seeing him today, I have no doubt that he will take good care of you. His mind dwelt on little else but you today. He is a dedicated man, willing to stand up for his convictions." Her eyes began to water as she spoke.

Elizabeth turned her hand so she could hold her sister's hand in hers. "Why do I get the feeling that we're not just talking about Mr. Darcy anymore?" She couldn't bear to see Jane so despondent.

"I just…I know you don't love him and for that I cannot fault you. But, I cannot help but think how lucky your are to have a man who won't let the opinions of others sway him." Elizabeth had to take several deep breaths in order to hide her anger. Hurting Jane was one of the many reasons she had no desire to wed the man. But, it wouldn't do to hurt Jane anymore with that knowledge. Jane continued, "I just ask, for your future happiness, that you talk to him. After all he's done for you, I'm sure he would be willing to do all in his power to increase your opinion of him. I'm sure there's some explanation for his behavior here and towards Wickham. I beg you to give him a chance. In some respects, you are very fortunate." At that she wiped away any remaining vestiges of tears and stood. "Now, I'm going to go let him know you're alright so that he can get some sleep. I'll return shortly."

Elizabeth closed her eyes upon Jane's departure. Her sister was right, in some regards. Mr. Darcy, it appeared, not only took good care of her but also stood up for her. But, still, Jane didn't' know what she asked. Give a chance to the man that ruined her sister's happiness? It seemed impossible. Yet, she felt she should give some credence to her sister's words. She had a made a point, Bingley hadn't stood up for her. What would Mr. Darcy have done were he in the same position as Bingley? She didn't have to ponder the answer; she knew already. He wouldn't have been so easily changed. He would have stood by her.

Was that quality worth overlooking his manipulation of Bingley? She wondered if it was. After all, she now realized, some of the fault must lie with Mr. Bingley himself. He should have been more resolute. If he truly loved her sister, he should have been willing to stand up for her. How was it that with each passing moment her life got more confusing? It appeared as if nothing was as it should be.

A soft knock came from the door and Jane peaked her head in. "Lizzy, Mr. Darcy has a request of you. He would like to see you for a moment." Elizabeth started. It was highly inappropriate for him to be in her room. She knew not what to do.

"Miss Elizabeth," his voice called softly from the dark behind her sister. "I realize that it is an uncommon request. I just would like," there he paused. "I should like to see for myself that you are okay. Your sister has promised to stay in the room."

Even when he'd been comforting her, he'd never sounded so tired, so worried. She couldn't say no. "It's all right, Jane. Let him in."

Jane opened the door and made her way to a chair across the room by the fire. A book seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy tentatively made his way into the room. His demeanor reminded her of how he had acted at the assembly all those months ago. Could it be? Could he have just been uncomfortable that night? He had made mention of his behavior amongst strangers at Rosings. Had he always been thus? Had she just misread him in this for all these months? Was it possible that her newfound knowledge of him had opened her eyes to the truth?

"You need not be afraid, Mr. Darcy. I promise, I will not bite," she joked.

It took a moment for him to recognize her humor before he smiled. "Of course, not. I've just realized the inappropriateness of my request. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep without seeing you."

"I'm sure you can be forgiven your indiscretion this one time, sir. Plus, the door is open and Jane here is a most dutiful chaperone."

"I thank you for your understanding," he said, somewhat awkwardly taking the seat Jane had vacated earlier. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better. I hear I have you to thank for my dashing rescue."

She saw him blush for the first time. He was quite adorable when he did so. "I was quite worried, you know? I left my interview with your father in search of you, only to be told you'd left for a walk. I know you enjoy the outdoors but I also know you to be thoughtful. I was concerned about what would have transpired to cause you to head out into a thunderstorm."

"I ran into Mama after I left my father's room. Then Mr. Collins had some choice words to share with me. I knew going out not to be one of the smartest choices I had ever made, but I had to get away in order to clear my head. I confess, I'd made it a lot further than I'd originally planned."

Mr. Darcy gave her a small smile as tentatively reached out to place his hand on top of hers where it rested on the bed. She wanted to pull her hand away but couldn't bring herself to do so. After all, he had just saved her life. "I have no doubt that Mr. Collins would be enough to push the most level headed person to extreme measures. I hope you gave no credence to any of his words. I know not what he said to you but I know what he imparted to me. If it were in my power, I would send him from the house."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Believe me, my wishes perfectly align with yours!"

Mr. Darcy sobered, giving her hand a gentle press. "When I found you, my heart almost stopped, I'm sure. You looked so peaceful under the tree, like you could have been sleeping or…" he stopped to take a deep breath. "Or like you could have entered your final rest. When I could tell that you were still breathing, I acted. It's much colder in Derbyshire, so I knew what to do but, still, the fear was there that I might never see your eyes again. I know not how I carried you all the way to Longbourn. I just knew that I had to get you home, in front of a fire. I have never been so relieved as when your sister told me you were awake and well."

Elizabeth was moved. She had never heard him speak so much in one setting. In fact, she was pretty sure that he'd just spoken more in the last ten minutes than in the entirety of their acquaintance previous to this evening. He'd spoken with such feeling. She hadn't thought him capable of such. In that moment, she made a choice. She would give this man a chance. While she didn't appear to have much say in whether or not the marriage would take place any longer, she did have a choice as to what type of marriage it would be.

She turned her hand over and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry for giving you such a fright. While I cannot promise to never walk in the rain again, I can promise to never do so without my gloves and pelisse. Mayhap tomorrow, if it is sunny, we can go for a walk. The thought of the sun on my skin sounds quite wonderful."

His eyes lit up. "I should like that very much." He turned to her sister. "Perhaps, Miss Bennet, you would like to join us on the excursion. I fear I shall need your help in keeping your sister from pushing herself too far, " he joked.

Jane gave a laugh. "I think it should take all of the soldiers in His Majesty's army to do so!"

Elizabeth playfully pulled her hand from Mr. Darcy's grasp. "I am shocked that you two think so little of me. It would take two such armies to stop me from enjoying the outdoors!"

After their laughter died down, Mr. Darcy again reached for Elizabeth's hand. He bestowed a small kiss upon it and, releasing it, stood. "Well, I suppose I should allow you to get some rest after today's ordeal. Not to mention, your mother has prepared a guest room for me and would, I imagine, be quite remiss, if I declined to use it. I wish you both a good night." He gave a bow and quitted the room.

Elizabeth noticed her sister beginning to stand. "Are you to leave me, too?"

"Some of us haven't been sleeping all day, Lizzy, " she teased. "I shall need my rest if I'm to keep up on a walk with you." She came to the bed and gave her sister a hug. "I'm glad to see you being kind to Mr. Darcy. I know you two can find happiness, if you just give him a chance."

"I've decided I will. That is why I suggested the walk tomorrow. For, the truth is, I don't really know him at all. I need to get to know him so that I can figure out what my feelings actually are."

Opening the door that Mr. Darcy had closed as he left, Jane turned to her sister. "That sounds like the most sensible thing you've said since you returned home. Feel better, Lizzy. I'll see you in the morning." With that, she exited, leaving Elizabeth alone to try and sort out her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: A huge apology for this chapter being a week late. I between projects so have been doing a lot of traveling. My next project starts next weekend, so everything should go back to normal then._

 _And, another, HUGE thank you to all of you for your favorites, follows, and lovely reviews. You've blown me away._

The next day dawned as most other English spring days: cloudy and rainy. All hopes of a warm walk in the sun were dashed. Elizabeth tried to suppress a chill that ran down her body. She had been hoping for the type of heat that only the sun could provide. Realizing there was nothing to be done about it and feeling the need to finally get out of her room, Elizabeth got out of bed and rang for her maid. She dressed quickly. Her stomach began to loudly protest its having been ignored for twenty-four hours, so she opted for an easy hairstyle and hurried down the stairs.

She heard decidedly masculine laughter from the dining room as she approached. Opening the door she found her father, Jane, and Mr. Darcy breaking their fast. In her eagerness to get down the stairs, she'd forgotten that Mr. Darcy had spent the night and would, therefore, be partaking his morning meal with them. Having removed the planned walk as an option in her mind, she had pushed aside all it's details. More surprising, however, was the appearance of her father downstairs.

Mr. Darcy looked up at her entrance. She wondered what topic of conversation had him in such good humor. Standing, he greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"Good morning, sir."

As Mr. Darcy sat, her father spoke. "I see your young man is eager to impress you. You will forgive your old father for not standing as he should surely be in bed and not at the breakfast table."

"I am happy to see you up, Papa," she replied. She bestowed a kiss upon her father's head before heading over to the sideboard to prepare her plate. "Where's Mama?"

"She's off with your three youngest siblings to assure Lady Lucas that you did not die," her father informed her.

Taking a seat next to her sister, Elizabeth inquired as to what had them laughing earlier. Her sister spoke for the first time that morning. "Mr. Darcy was just telling us of an evening you spent at Rosings."

She gave her sister a somewhat confused look before turning to look at Mr. Darcy. She could well believe that her father could find such humor in many of her visits to Rosings. It was her sister's laughter that left the evening unaccounted for in her memory. "Forgive me, sir. I do not remember an evening to warrant such a reaction."

Mr. Darcy smiled – he appeared to be quite adept at the skill these days – and placed his fork down on the table. "I'm afraid, Miss Bennet, that you were quite unaware of what was going on at the time. You see, my cousin had finally discovered my attachment to you and vowed to thwart my every attempt to talk to you when you dined at Rosings that evening. He was quite successful, though Lady Catherine, unknowingly, did help him a few times. I was quite vexed that evening. It was only later that I found the humor in it. He shall pay dearly when he finds a lady with whom he should wish to pass an evening." The last was delivered with a mischievousness that she hadn't known him to possess.

Elizabeth was astonished. She could well believe Colonel Fitzwilliam played such games but had never imagined that Mr. Darcy would ever be involved. While he did admit to being vexed, that was a far cry from angry. She enjoyed the images that the story presented. Clearly he appreciated the game as he was planning retaliation. "Had I only known! I should have liked to play my part. I would have spoken to Mr. Collins, neither of you would have been able to get a word in all evening."

While Mr. Darcy and her father laughed, Jane gave a small chastisement. "Lizzy!"

"I am sorry, Jane. I shall never be as good at you. I cannot look upon our cousin without humor. Even in all your goodness, you must allow that he is quite the talker."

Elizabeth was rewarded with a look that signaled, while she wouldn't go so far as to laugh, she didn't disagree. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"I became quite irate with the man during your disappearance. He decided it to be best if he spent the night with his wife's family. No doubt he will be back before too long. Best prepare yourself, Lizzy. I'm sure he would love to take you up on your offer to speak to him. Well, I shall be leaving you young people to your entertainments. I fear I'm in need of some rest," Mr. Bennet said, rising from his chair. "Jane, I leave it to you to make sure your sister doesn't decide to take another walk in the rain today." While stated with some level of truth, he offered Lizzy a wink to soften the blow.

"I had resigned myself to a day indoors. But you may have just given me the motivation I needed to attempt an excursion," she joked back. "Get some rest, Papa. Let us know if you need anything. We want you to continue on your road to recovery."

"Have no fear, child. I shall be fine." His eyes lit up and Jane and Elizabeth knew a tease was coming. "After all, your mother would kill me if I expired before the wedding!"

* * *

The rest of the morning passed as could be expected. Mr. Bennet retired to his room – where he remained for the rest of the day. Jane, Elizabeth, and Mr. Darcy retreated to the front parlor. Their interaction was too new for there not to be awkward pauses but they worked through them as best they could.

Mr. Darcy did his very best to not retreat to the window. Elizabeth could see that he wanted to on more than one occasion. At first, she allowed her anger to grow. Was their company that undesirable? A look from her sister let her know that she was starting to show her anger. Perhaps she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she thought. It didn't take long for her to forgive him when she recalled he'd never held a conversation with Jane.

She closed her eyes for a second. She had promised to give him a chance and she would. She quickly launched into a tale from her childhood. The effect was immediate. He seemed to calm down and the tightness in his face relaxed. She quickly learned that a story or joke from her childhood was all it took to ease his discomfiture.

Not too long before tea, Mr. Darcy made the announcement that he should be heading back to Netherfield. "I see, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. "Trying to escape before we can pry some childhood stories from you?"

Mr. Darcy laughed. "You have found me out, madam! I'd hoped to make my escape before you'd noticed my motive."

"Well, that is too bad, sir. But, I am not without hope. I have made the acquaintance of someone who knew you in your childhood. I shall have to receive my stories from Colonel Fitzwilliam. I expect he'll have some rather embarrassing stories to recount!"

At first, she was worried she'd gone too far – taken advantage of his good humor. Luckily, he saw the humor in her words. "For shame, madam! I guess that will leave me with no alternative than to beg Miss Lydia for a story or two!"

She gasped. "You wouldn't, sir!"

"Oh, but you know that I would."

"Jane! Are you not going to defend me, dear sister?"

"I'm afraid, dear sister," she began playfully, "that this seems only fair."

"Very well, I concede! However, I do expect one or two somewhat embarrassing stories to be told on our walk tomorrow. After all, I did tell a few of my own this morning." While the teasing had started out as but a game, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know more of his childhood. Had he always been so severe? So shy? Or, had he been playful? Clearly, he was capable of it.

"What walk tomorrow? I am afraid I have no such engagement tomorrow," he smiled.

Elizabeth could only describe the sound that came from her throat as a growl. "You're really going to me make me ask, aren't you?" She was met by silence. She gave an exasperated look to Jane, only to be met with a smile. "Very well! Mr. Darcy, would you be so kind as to join my sister and I on our missed walk tomorrow?" At this point, she hoped he would say no. Infuriating man!

"I should be delighted, Miss Elizabeth," he accepted with a playful smile. Standing, he declared, "Well, I must take my leave. I shall see you both tomorrow. Please pass along my best wishes to your father." Jane and Elizabeth both stood to see him out. "No, please, stay seated. I shall see myself out. We need not all brave the rain. Good day." Elizabeth smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, Lizzy, it would seem that you're not so opposed to spending time with the man now."

"I confess that I am not as opposed as I once was. But, he seems to be a different man now. Why could he not have acted so when he first arrived in Hertfordshire?" She got up to look out the window. She was finding she quite liked the man who had appeared at the news of her father's illness. Had it not been for his previous behavior – including his actions against her sister and Mr. Wickham – she would be well on her way to being in love with him.

"Perhaps he's uncomfortable around new people. We don't all have your disposition, Lizzy. Some do have to work to be at ease in a group of new acquaintances."

"But, can we be truly happy with such a difference?" she was genuinely concerned. Was she to spend the rest of her days locked away in some far off great house since her husband couldn't be bothered to meet new people? Or would they go out, but only with those known to him? Could she live that way?

"Lizzy, I think you're worrying yourself over nothing. You shall be able to tease the humor out of him. I'm only concerned that he will be all too willing to indulge your every whim. It wouldn't do to have such a spoiled sister!"

Elizabeth laughed. It was enough.

Through the front window she watched as Mr. Darcy's horse was finally brought round. The rain had somewhat lightened, for which she was grateful. She watched as he walked to his horse. He was quite the handsome man. Had he always been so? Or had her newly developing feelings changed his appearance in her eyes? He turned his head to glance at the window. Noticing her watching him, he offered her a smile and bowed his head. She smiled back and gave a nod of her own.

As he rode down the lane, he passed the carriage bringing her mother and sisters back home. She began to brace herself for their arrival. It had been such a peaceful morning. Is that how all of her mornings could be? She and her husband would enjoy a peaceful breakfast, perhaps a morning walk before he dealt with estate business. It seemed to be a life she could enjoy.

She gave a glance to Jane. How many evenings would be spent in the company of Mr. Bingley? Perhaps it would be within her power to bring the two together. Mr. Darcy could hardly object to his friend marrying the sister of his wife. While not the best solution to her internal sense of betrayal, it would be enough to appease it's constant nagging.

Her mother's voice finally made it into the room. "Lizzy! What have you done to frighten Mr. Darcy away? I told you to be more compliant when in his company." Her voice continued on but Elizabeth paid it no heed. Yes, a quiet morning at Pemberley seemed quite nice.


End file.
